List of parodies and spoofs in The Bully
This is a list of parodies and spoofs of stuff in The Bully that exist in real life. Characters *Horrid Henty, Horry Henry - Horrid Henry *Hyperman - Superman Companies *Beats by Dr Devil - Beats by Dr. Dre *BlockBanger Movie Rentals - Blockbuster *Con Army - Konami *EYEKEA - IKEA *Fartleys - Hartleys *Fatlus - Atlus *Fat Mart - Wal-Mart *Gargle - Google *Hassle - Apple *HFC - KFC *Hyperwet - Superdry *Macrohard - Microsoft *MacRonalds - McDonalds *Saga - Sega *Samantha Singer - Samsung *Squiggles Fatlow - Swizzels Matlow *Tescow - Tesco *Tiddlywinks Pizza - Domino's Pizza *Toyoats - Toyota *Whoopee! - Yahoo! *Worst Buy - Best Buy Films *A Shade of Life, Over 9000 Shades of Blue - 50 Shades of Grey *Evil Grandpa - Bad Grandpa *Fat Hero 9 - Big Hero 6 *King Pooey - Kung Fury *Mobility Scooter Cop - Mall Cop *The Thirst Games: Rattlesnake Part 1 - The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 TV shows *Angry Video Game Critic - Angry Video Game Nerd *Fancy Hippos - Happy Hippos *Gross Class 1000 - Gross Class Zero *The Only Way is County Genesiscide - The Only Way is Essex *Two Pieces - One Piece *Sintama - Gintama *Water Gear - Air Gear *The Z Factor - The X Factor *Zapper Rapper - Rapper Zapper Food and drink *Coco-Coal - Coca-Cola *Decuple Lollies - Double Lollies *Farty Pops - Fruity Pops *Irn Poo - Irn Bru *Mountain Spew - Mountain Dew *Not-so-Fun Gums - Fun Gums Music *Complex Minds - Simple Minds *DKR88 - AKB48 *Fish Mode - Depeche Mode *Gamia 2008 (Euphoria Equals DJ track) - Greece 2000 *Slimgirl Fat - Fatboy Slim *The Binbag Crew - The Blackout Crew *The Black Eyed Thieves - The Black Eyed Peas *Tremendous Tantrum - Tinie Tempah *will.i.steal - will.i.am People *Lewis Washer - Louis Walsh *Morten More - Martin Gore *Simon Cowbell - Simon Cowell Settlements *Al-Arabia - Al-Arabiya *Anjuna-on-Beats - Anjunabeats *Balmiln - Gaelic equivalent of Milton *Bertwick - Beefy Bert *Brianville - Brainy Brian *Cherylnobyl - Chernobyl *Chinavillage - Chinatown *Dundundun, Funton - London *Grahamstead - Greedy Graham *Islamagood - Islamabad *Kanuhiro - Katsuhiro *Kinlochpoop, Kinlochwick - Any settlement in Scotland beginning with "Kinloch-" *Markipli Village - Markiplier *MikuMiku Village - Hatsune Miku *Mini Italy - Little Italy *Moetown - Moe (Japanese slang term) *Morepets - Morpeth *Nobraintree - Braintree *Parisia - Paris *Pewdstersund - Östersund, PewDiePie *Pikachu Town - Pokémon *Pooshanbe - Dushanbe *Slowbronze - Quiksilver *Supernice - Nice *Taicha - Tai-chi *The Qaeda - Al-Qaeda *Town Jong-un - Kim Jong-un *Verynice - Venice Shops *Bet 666 Betting Shop - Bet 365 *Broke Lads - Ladbrokes Video Games *A Girl and her Rock - A Boy and his Blob *Boy's Garden - Girl's Garden *Continent of Warpoop: Mists of Pandafarts - World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria *Eat! Fart! FIGHT! - Eat! Fat! FIGHT! *ekal.io - agar.io *Fantasy World - Fantasy Zone *Father - Mother *Father 2 - Mother 2 (Japanese version of Earthbound) *Father 3 - Mother 3 *Hero Combat - Halo: Combat Evolved *The Hybrid Back - The Hybrid Front *Jet Set Audio - Jet Set Radio *Jet Set Audio Past - Jet Set Radio Future *Jig Jig Evolution Teeny Bopper Mix - Dance Dance Revolution *Kingdom Farts - Kingdom Hearts *LifeFrowns - Deathsmiles *The Legend of Fartypants: Wind Maker - The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker *Psycho Bus - Crazy Bus *Ultrasonic Eraser - Sonic Eraser *Volcanusbound - Earthbound *Seven Days at Fraud's - Five Nights at Freddy's Miscellaneous *Chuck E Grilled Cheeses - Chuck E Cheese *Eyepad - iPad *Eyephone - iPhone *Eyepod - iPod *Eyetunes - iTunes *Macrohard Doors - Microsoft Windows *Macrohard Doors You - Microsoft Windows ME *Macrohard Doors 3000 - Microsoft Windows 2000 *Macrohard Doors XPoo - Microsoft Windows XP *Macrohard Inlook - Microsoft Outlook *Over 9000 Flags Theme Park - Six Flags *Rollerland - Rollerworld *Saga Minidrive Sega Mega Drive *SickROMs.com - CoolROM.com *Upping Street - Downing Street *Wee You - Wii U Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Category:The Bully